Realize
by californication
Summary: D/L. Pure Fluff. One Shot. Random.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything/one affiliated with CSI:NY, unfortunately.

Rating: K 

Realize 

_Take time to realize,_

_That your warmth is. Crashing down on in._

_Take time to realize,_

_That I am on your side_

_Didn't I, Didn't I tell you._

_But I can't spell it out for you,_

_No it's never gonna be that simple_

_No I cant spell it out for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized,_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_and will never find another_

_Just realized what I just realized_

_we'd never have to wonder if_

_we missed out on each other now._

Lindsay Monroe took a deep breath, allowing the frosty night air to fill her lungs, essentially freezing her throat on the way in. She breathed out as small puffs floated infront of her mouth with every step she took. The snow crunched beneath the soles of her boots as she stepped. Digging her hands into her pockets deeper, she finally made it to the tall, four story brick building. She stepped lightly as she made her way to the front door, allowing Gerry the Doorman to hold the door for her, greeting her as she entered. She pulled her hat off, and removed her black leather gloves shoving them into her coat pocket and sauntering towards the waiting elevator. The doors dinged as they opened and she stepped inside pressing the button marker "Three" on it, and leaned against the carpeted wall of the elevator as it ascended. She had just closed her eyes as she heard to doors ding again, and a wash of warm air hit her face as they opened to the long hallway of floor three. Mrs. Anderson spotted her as she made her way down the hallway and the two women exchanged greetings, as the older woman made her way towards the other end of the hallway, her children in tow behind her. Taking another deep breath Lindsay fished her key ring out from her pocket, grabbing the newest key on the ring and placing it into the lock, turning it to the left and hearing the lock unwind. She pushed the large door inward breathing in the familiar, and very welcome scent of garlic bread, and her vanilla and cinnamon candles. Smiling, she placed her key ring and purse beside the door on the small oak table, and hung her coat on the vacant hook. As she headed towards the small kitchen she kicked her boots off and found herself stuck in the doorway, she couldn't move even if she'd wanted to. The sight before her made her smile grow wide. She felt strong arms wrap themselves around her waist.

'You just gonna stand there il mio amore?' The heavy Staten Island accent asked. She leaned into him, allowing his lips to caress her cheek, and move themselves down her neck and behind her ear. She took in the sight before her, the large wooden table that had been a gift from her parents sat, cleaned and polished instead of cluttered and dusty with their mail, paperwork, cups, and bills. Atop the table sat a vase filled with lilies, and baby's breath, two plates, one at each end of the table and a perfect set of silverwear sat in their correct places beside the plate. Two candles sat on either side of the vase, illuminating the room.

'Danny' She half whispered, leaning into him more as his lips explored her neck and his hands roamed her stomach, playing with the hem of her shirt.

'Hmmm, you don't like?' He said half teasing. He felt the vibrations of her laughter against his chest. 'You like?' He felt the vibrations again and felt her turn to face him and brings his lips down to hers.

_Take time to realize_

_Oh-oh I'm on your side_

_didn't I, didn't I tell you._

_Take time to realize_

_This all can pass you by.. Didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you,_

_no its never gonna be that simple_

_no I can't spell it out for you._

_If you just realized what I just realized_

_then we'd be perfect for each other_

_then we'd never find another_

_Just realized what I just realized_

_we'd never have to wonder if_

_we missed out on each other now._

'You cleaned the table' She smiled as she walked to look at the food he had prepared. She only saw him nod out of the corner of her eye. 'You did good Messer' She smiled at him and watched him approach her, pulling out the chair on her left and allowing her to take a seat. He soon took him and the two began eating.

An hour later Danny stood putting the remainder of the leftovers in plastic tupperwear and stacked neatly in the fridge. He turned and entered the living room to blow out the candles and head to bed, as he leaned to blow the first of the candles out he felt a small hand grab his forearm, and was face to face with her. Her brown eyes sparkled in the candle light, and her honey locks framed her face neatly. He allowed her to tug him towards the bedroom and the two shed their clothes as they walked, lips never leaving one anothers. Danny gently pushed her down onto the bed, following her moments later and fusing his lips to hers again, hands roamed each others bodies, soft sighs and whispered words of love filled the air. The two lay in a comfortable silence, her head gently laid on his chest, his left arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder, holding her to him. He felt her lift her head and look at him.

'What?' He asked, seeing the look she gave him.

'Nothing, you know what I just realized?' She asked him, kissing his shoulder before she continued.

'Whats that?' He was genuinely curious.

'I have to fill out a change of address form' She smiled, and felt him blow a breath of air out and laugh, making her laugh. She ran her left hand across his chest, drawing random shapes on it. He grabbed her hand, and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. He allowed his fingers to single out her left ring finger, and twisted the small gold band, smiling down at her as they brought their lips together once again.

_It's not always the same_

_no it's never the same_

_if you don't feel it to._

_If you meet me half way_

_If you would meet me half way._

_It could be the same for you._

_If you just realized what I just realized_

_then we'd be perfect for each other_

_then we'd never find another_

_Just realized what I just realized_

_we'd never have to wonder_

_Just realized what I just realized_

_missed out on each other now_

**A/N: Random, I know. But, this is one of my favorite songs and I felt the need to write a fluffy F.F. to it, Im not a totally fluffy person so this was tough for me to write, so, excuse my lameness. Please R/R. **


End file.
